kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Requiem for a Dream
Kingdom Hearts: Requiem for a Dream is the first of many Kingdom Hearts games featuring Roan Highblade and the Keyblade Order. It will be released for the Wii U. The game utilizes Wii U's controls with a more action-based combat system, mini-games on the controller, and quick time events involving moving the controller. Overall Plot KH: RfD puts you into the shoes of Roan Highblade, a new member into the Keyblade Order. The Keyblade Order is an organization of 24 Keyblade Masters, who work behind the scenes while the story of Sora unfolds. Roan, after being shot and left for dead, starts to search for the traitor within the Order. Roan travels through several Disney worlds (Pocahontas, Robin Hood, and Tangled being a few new worlds), a few Final Fantasy- themed worlds (Midgar, Balamb Garden, and the Farplane among these), and several original worlds (most notably the Crossroads). The Order's traitor was in fact Alyk, Roan's half-brother. After defeating and killing Alyk, Roan returns to the order only to find it in ruins... Ansem and the Heartless have invaded. Worlds Crossroads Roan must find and defeat the Chimera. After the Chimera is defeated, a mysterious figure shoots Roan in the arm and leg. Roan is found by the leader of the Keyblade Order, Kane. Kane takes Roan back to the Order Steeple and heals Roan. Serves as the road between roads. Order Steeple Here, Roan can engage in practice battles against Holograms and members of the Order. Also serves as the arena for several boss battles. Native Woods World from Pocahontas. Help Pocahontas and the Natives drive back the British invaders. Also serves as the boss arena for Kuja and Trance Kuja. King John's Court World from Robin Hood. Force King John to step down from power and steal from his treasury. Also serves as the boss arena for a few Keyblade order battles. Midgar World from Final Fantasy VII. You start out at a wasteland, where you fight Midgar Zolom. Continue into Midgar and fight Rufus and the Turks. Also holds the Battle Arena. Grand Tower World from Tangled. With the help of Flynn Rider, climb up the Tower to save Rapunzel from her evil stepmother. Also serves as the boss arena of Bahumat. Balamb Garden World from Final Fantasy VIII. The mission is to assassinate the Sorceress Edea. Be prepared also for an optional Ultima and Omega Weapon battle here. World That Never Was World of the Nobodies. Try to find help from the Organization. Several Organization boss battles take place here. Ivalice World from Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy XII. Take down each Judge one-by-one. Farplane World from Final Fantasy X. Kill Seymour and the Fiends. Come back later to take on Sin. End of the World Arena for the final battle against "Ansem". Multiplayer Mode Kingdom Hearts: Requiem for a Dream's Multiplayer Mode has 3 modes: Holo-Match, where players choose a character and battle; Key Invaders, a Space Invaders clone using the Wii-Mote; and KH MotorKey, a kart racing game using the Wii-Mote. Players can also trade items online. Gameplay Coming Soon.